baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Shambling Mound (Forest of Mir)
|gender = Female |race = Elemental |class = Earth elemental |kit = None |movement_speed = 111% |alignment = |allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = 8 |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 20 |hit_points = 160 |xp_value = 16000 |strength = 24 |dexterity = 14 |constitution = 14 |intelligence = 7 |wisdom = 13 |charisma = 8 |total_scores = 80 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 2 |thac0 = 1 |racial_enemy = |morale = 18 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 45 |natural_ac = 0 |effective_ac = 0 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 12 |s_v_polymorph = 11 |s_v_breath = 11 |s_v_spell = 13 |fire = 100 |cold = 75 |electricity = 127 |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = 100 |magical_cold = 75 |slashing = 50 |crushing = 100 |piercing = 50 |missile = 50 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = Regeneration: 4 HP/s |special = *100% poison resistance * May detect illusions Immune to: *Berserk *Charm *Confusion *Fatigue * Held *Instant death and vorpal hits *Level drain *Morale failure *Normal and +1 weapons *Panic *Paralysis *Petrification *Poison *Sleep *Stun Protected from: *Chaos *Confusion *Dragon Rain * Hold Person (priest) * Hold Person * Lightning Boltb *Nature's Beauty |script_name = Smound |override_script = |class_script = None; GRPSHT01 |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = HGMND2 (rest encounter) HGMOUND (Nyalee) |store_code = |animation = 29442 |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} Like most others of their kind, the hostile shambling mounds in the Forest of Mir are true neutral earth elementals. These female giant humanoids, encountered during the Throne of Bhaal campaign of the , are stronger than any other specimen seen before. Involvement These shambling mounds are guarding the Forest of Mir and may come to drive off any person that dares to rest in their territory. ''Defeating Yaga-Shura'' Nyalee at the forest's temple will call two of them, among other creatures, after her own and Yaga-Shura's heart were given to her – the moment she realizes that Gorion's Ward is going to defeat her boy. Gameplay *Shambling mounds move faster than the party, with a factor of 10 opposed to 9. *They attack twice per round at a melee range of 1 ft and a speed of 1 with a THAC0 of -7, while dealing 2d8+12 crushing damage, strength modifiers included. This attack counts as being made by a magical weapon with an enchantment of 3; thus, it can hurt party members and e.g. summoned creatures that are immune to normal weapons and to those with an enchantment of only 2 or below, but not characters immune to magical weapons. There's a 50%-chance for additional 25 points of crushing damage if a save vs. spell with a bonus of 4 fails, a 50%-chance for further 25 points if a save with a bonus of 2 fails, and two times a 50%-chance for further 25 points if a save without a bonus fails, the latter two each half a round later. **In addition, a hit might with a 50%-chance entangle the target for a duration of 1.5 rounds, unless a save vs. spell is made or this effect negated by magic resistance; it can be dispelled. Being entangled, thus immobilized, also worsens the victims armor class by 2. *The shamblers themselves can also only be hurt by magical weapons, but already those with an enchantment of at least 2. *Apart from this, they have quite a number of other immunities and resistances: **they cannot be damaged with crushing weapons and will absorb 50% of all other physical damage **they are more than a 100% resistant to electrical damage and will even be healed by it **they are 100% resistant to fire and 75% to cold damage **they are immune to held ***instant death and vorpal hits ***level drain ***morale failure ***panic ***paralysis ***petrification ***poison ***sleep ***stun}} ***they are protected from the following spells: Hold Person (priest) **** Hold Person **** Lightning Boltb ****Nature's Beauty}} ***Their effective armor class is 0, while having 160 hit points, of which they regenerate 4/sec. Their saving throws are only 10, 12, 11, 11, 13 – resembling those of a fighter at level 8, despite being level 20 themselves. ***The creatures' morale is rather high, 18, and won't fail. *** In the Enhanced Edition, they are able to detect illusions. Notes * According to the Monstrous Manual, a sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, the ruleset which the is based on, shambling mounds are plants. However, this creature type was only introduced to the games by a later update for the Enhanced Editions, and previously existing creature files were not adjusted. * The race "shambling mound" also was introduced in an Enhanced Editions update only; previously existing creature files were not adjusted and remain being classified as elementals from the earth plane. Bugs * The restricted item that grants several immunities and such to several creatures, RING95.itm, protects in the original Throne of Bhaal from the priest spell Hold Person, but not from its wizard's counterpart; instead it makes the shambling mound being protected from Lightning Bolt. This is most likely a typo: Hold Person has the code SPWI306.spl, while Lightning Bolt is SPWI308.spl; the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition fixes this mistake. External links * Category:Better image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Giant humanoids Category:Shambling mounds Category:Elementals Category:Earth elementals Category:Immune to normal weapons Category:Immune to +1 Category:Immune to poison Category:Bugs